


Kiss of Blood

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ficlet, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry isn’t usually one to follow a stranger in a dark corner, but tonight he let himself be lured by a delightful laughter.





	Kiss of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt “The fangs are real.”

Now Harry isn’t usually one to follow a stranger in a dark corner, even with the promise of a good snogging. Even if the stranger has beautiful eyes and a delightful laugh. Especially not when he could easily be said stranger’s father.

But he’s alone at a party he feels really quite out of place in and if he’s being entirely honest with himself, he’s been lonely for months now.

Who can blame him for craving a little bit of human warmth, right? Even if it’s only for the night.

And who knows? Maybe if he’s lucky, he won’t be laugh at when he invites the young Dracula over at his place for a bit more than a snog. Maybe he will be lucky and he’ll even get to cook him breakfast in the morning.

He gets called back from his fantasies of possible near future by the sharp bite of fangs on his lower lips and he jolts back a bit more forcefully than he wanted to.

“Shit, sorry luv’, didn’t mean to bite you. At least not if you don’t ask for it first.” His Dracula is smiling, but there’s something unsure now, something  _careful_  and  _guarded_ , as if he thinks Harry is gonna run away. But much like Frankenstein’s monster he’s dressed as tonight, Harry wouldn’t turn his back on anyone willing to talk to him. Willing to be with him.

“It’s alright. But maybe if we are to continue, it would be best to lose the fangs?”

The young man looks even more uncertain now and Harry feels a distance come between them even if neither of them move. He’s not even surprised he’s buggered it up already. He always does.

“Would love to do so luv’ but the thing is… The fangs are real.” It’s not a lie, of that Harry is sure. It’s also an admission to something  _more_ , one Harry would never believe. Except it’s right here in front of him and the young man is still holding onto him, but his hold isn’t tight, Harry could easily break it up and  _go_.

But the thing is… The thing is, he doesn’t  _want_  to.

“Oh, alright then. I’m sure I can learn how to manage them.” It’s a bit forward when they don’t even know each other’s name. It’s forward because it implies that Harry might be interested in a possible and unknown  _future_ between them.

But apparently it’s exactly the right thing to say, because the young man  _smiles_ and he’s gorgeous and for some reason he’s chosen  _Harry_  out of everyone here tonight. For the first time in a long while, the fates finally seem to be smiling down on him.


End file.
